


Found

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’d always dreamed there was something else...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of drabbles, written for prompts during 2006/2007  
> This prompt: Found

Standing at the window of his childhood home, looking out across the familiar, charmless vista, Jack feels like he’s being squeezed into a hole too small to take his frame.

He’d always dreamed there was something else. Something more. A secret world of his own, the like of which his folks’d never know, or even come close to knowing.

And now Jack knows for sure it exists -- that world he always knew was there, somewhere around the corner, if only he could reach it.

He found it one cold, sweet night up on Brokeback Mountain.

In Ennis Del Mar's arms.


End file.
